Level 417/Versions
This level has quite an amazing history. The current level 417 is on its fifth version! The level has been changed four times. Most levels do not even get one change. Reality= | moves = 40 | target = 30,000 | blockers = | candies = 5 | spaces = 72 | difficulty = Extremely Hard }} First Version *Instead of three layers, there were four or five layers of icing. *There were also six tornadoes instead of three. *There used to be an exit path on the very right column. *There used to be only two coconut wheels instead of three. *This level was very hard as there was no strategy. This level depends more on luck than any other level in the game, and to the point where the entire level was just based on luck. There were many meringues on the right hand side with four layers each, and the bottom rows have five layer meringues. It was next to impossible to clear these. There were six tornadoes which will drift around and remove some of them for you, but it all comes down to luck. They can all stay on the left or they can stay on the right and clear a lot. *Not only that, there were bomb dispensers which spit out bombs on the left frequently. These only have 6 moves on them, so once again, you were left crossing your fingers that the twisters will land on them or there will be an opportunity to get rid of them with a normal switch. *This was also one of the game's only levels where one must avoid special candies, as they get rid of the twisters, and they were vital to get you through the level (another example of a level where one must avoid special candies was level 275). With five colours, these were quite often created, though. *Basically, this level was luck and nothing else. 3litecandycrusher's strategy (with Toffee Tornado) *'Step 1': The first coconut wheel. Only free one of them on the lefthand side. This one will be used to free the one on the righthand side. Get it to the fourth column. If the other one on the lefthand side is opened, try to move it out of the 1st - 3rd columns. Activate the one you freed by swiping it up, but make sure there are no toffee tornados or cracks on the first column above the coconut wheel. *'Step 2': The other coconut wheels. You will want the one that is still on the lefthand side to be in the 5th column. Do not forget to watch the bombs. With a low timer, they are difficult to destroy in time. Swipe the coconut wheel up. This will remove more layers from the top of the 3-layered icing. Try to leave at least one toffee tornado on the board to help you clear the icing. Next, get bombs that are on the board. The toffee tornados can help with that. Use the other coconut wheel on the right hand side and activate it. This should open up some of the top half of the icing, and, if you are lucky, be able to make possible switches on the right side. *'Step 3': The rest of the icing. You should have around 30 moves remaining. Try to use special candies to open up the icing while keeping the bombs at bay. When the opportunity comes, make matches on the right side. At this point, there should be about 15 moves remaining. Try not to destroy the remaining toffee tornado(es) still on the board, as they are more of your friend than your enemy. Continue keeping the bombs at bay, and do not let them fall over to the right side of the board, as they will be extremely hard to reach. Destroy all of the icings you can underneath the ingredients, with special candies and with regular moves, if you remain lucky. Most of the time, you will be able to get 1 ingredient down. Walkthrough | moves = 40 | candies = 5 | target = 30,000 | blockers = | candies = 5 | spaces = 72 | difficulty = Very Hard }} Second Version *All icings had one or two layers removed, becoming the present three layers. 3 toffee tornadoes were removed, leaving only 3 left. *However, an exit path on the very right column was removed. It was added back after Sticky Savannah was released. *A coconut wheel was added on the top most of the very right column. Walkthrough | spaces = 72 | moves = 40 | candies = 5 | target = 30,000 | type = Ingredients | ingredients = | difficulty = Very Hard }} Third Version *There were 40 moves instead of 45. *The candy bombs have 6 moves to detonation instead of 10. *All the icings are three layers. *This is a minor nerf. Walkthrough | other = | spaces = 72 | moves = 45 | candies = 5 | target = 30,000 | type = Ingredients | ingredients = | difficulty = Somewhat Easy }} Fourth Version *There were toffee tornadoes. *All icing have been reduced to two layers, with the top further reduced to one layer. Furthermore, the number of moves is increased to 45. *The right board are combined instead of two quadrant boards. Notes Walkthroughs |-| Dreamworld= | moves = 40 | target = 30,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 72 | difficulty = Extremely Hard }} First Version *There were toffee tornadoes instead of UFOs in marmalade. *There were 40 moves instead of 35. *There were two moon strucks. Moon Struck Walkthrough Category:Dreamworld levels